


Meeting the In-Laws

by TeddyTiger404



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures, Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soul Eater Fusion, Donald has a bad day, Donald just wants sleep, Gen, OC! Villain, POV Donald Duck, POV Multiple, Scrooge McDuck Has Feelings, mentioned Lord Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyTiger404/pseuds/TeddyTiger404
Summary: Donald Duck wished he never had to witness the meeting between his family and the Ducklair brothers. An adventure, a Witch, and good (and maybe not so) intentioned androids blast that dream into smithereens.His day could not get any worse.(Soul Eater/Ducktales AU)
Relationships: Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck & Uno | One (Disney: PKNA)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	Meeting the In-Laws

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Soul Eater/Ducktales AU posts from bamboozledeagle and adamarinayu on Tumblr!

This day could not get any worse.

Donald turned a corner, and cursed at the sight of the three Kishin Eggs blocking the hallway. Ragged steel coated his arms and back before he shredded through the monsters like cheese on a cheese grater. The monsters’ cries disappeared along with their bodies, leaving behind blood red orbs of light. Donald stuffed the Eggs into a pouch just as heavy steps and deep growls echoed into the stone corridor.

Donald bolted down the opposite direction, and slipped into the first niche he saw. He crawled back as far as he could without losing the light from the corridor’s torches. Donald felt more rather than heard the thumps and growls. Based on the inconsistent rhythms alone, he was certain this group was much larger than the one he had slaughtered earlier. Shadows danced on the wall. The Kishin Eggs had entered the hall.

Donald held his breath. The beating of his heart nearly drowning out all other sounds. Oh Lord Death. He hoped none of them could hear cardiac beats. A Kishin Egg rushed past the niche’s opening, and the rest of them followed like a horde of ravenous beasts in line for a Soul Buffet (if Donald was discovered, he would be on that menu as well). Soon the monsters’ clamor was but a distant echo, but Donald did not move a muscle.

1001, 1002, 1003 … 1200. He let out a shaky exhale and leaned back against the stone wall. It was cold, but the cool temperature relieved the tension in his muscles. Too bad it couldn’t distract him from the fact he was still in dangerous territory.

Why did he _always_ end up in this kind of position?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scrooge McDuck had been planning this adventure for weeks. It was all he would talk about at breakfast, lunch, and dinner during the whole month of preparation. Aside from him Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Launchpad were coming along. They had been just as eager to go, if not more so.

A two-day trip to a castle that once belonged to a Death Weapon clan whose name was lost to history. Scrooge had heard a rumor that the ruins beneath held knowledge, artifacts, and treasure regarding the unnamed clan as well as the nature of Death Weapons themselves. It was just the kind of thing Scrooge would throw himself into, especially as all his recent adventures had revolved around Death Weapons in one way or another.

Donald’s nephews invited him to come along, and he would have gone in case the castle was booby-trapped (which 4 times out of 5, it was), except it clashed with his day job.

He changed his mind the day after.

“I suggest you cut back on the adventures for now at least.” Uno had commented during the break between training sessions.

Donald raised an eyebrow. “Any particular reason why?”

Uno nodded. “Master Ducklair has been keeping tabs on a Witch that has been scouring Death Weapon ruins. She’s already scouted and destroyed at least two temples, three mountain sanctuaries, and one castle in the span of three months.”

Death Weapon ruins. “Do you know where she will strike next?”

That night he tried to persuade Uncle Scrooge to call off the adventure. He got deaf ears and an earful (“We’re leaving tomorrow! Do ye know how much I spent in preparation for this?!”) in return. Dissuading the kids was almost worse, they’ve all been looking forward to this adventure for _weeks._ Perhaps he shouldn’t have lied about the information being a rumor, even if it was about a witch.

“It’s just a Witch, Uncle Donald, we’ve handled them before!” Dewey had proclaimed, Webby backing him up just as enthusiastically. Huey reasoned that more exposure would prove helpful to future encounters (and silently Donald agreed, but it didn’t have to be _now.)_ Louie was hesitant, but bolstered by his brothers’ assurances and excitement, he agreed with too.

It was a looking battle no matter what reason he threw out, but that wasn’t going to stop Donald Duck. He ended up accepting the kids’ invitation after all.

(“I’m taking a day off. I’ll make up for it next week.” Lord Death looked like he had more to say, but Donald had already hung up to start packing.)

When they arrived, everything was going relatively well. The castle was empty. Finding the hidden wall into the ruins was almost child’s play. The stone corridors were easy enough to navigate. They found a chamber filled with withered books and rusting in almost no time at all. No booby-traps had sprung once on their journey here. It was the smoothest adventure yet, no one had even fallen into the dark pits near. Donald waited for the pin to drop.

A Kishin Egg sprung up when Scrooge started touching the artifacts. They were prepared for this, but then the Witch appeared. With a snap of her fingers a portal appeared on the floor and spat out a horde of Kishin Eggs had poured out.

As soon as she started her villain speech, Donald grabbed the nearest ducklings and shouted, “RUN!” The rest bolted, but not before Webby caused an avalanche of weapons to block the chamber’s entrance.

It would buy them some time, but not for long.

Scrooge led the way, slicing and beheading all incoming Kishin Eggs from the front. Launchpad held the middle, backing up Webby who held Louie as a Viking Dagger. Huey and Dewey were right behind them, wielding each other and backing up their fellow brother and Meister. Donald handled the rear, covering his entire body with ragged steel.

They were so near the ruins’ exit when a flying Kishin Egg came up from behind. It flew over Donald’s head. Its talons were as sharp as daggers, and its wings were thin and pointed akin to obsidian needles. It descended down on their group, right on top of the children. Louie noticed the Kishin Egg first and screamed, the sound drawing the monster towards him first. Hearing his child’s scream tore a roar from Donald’s throat. He leapt and shifted into a complete scabbard. He summersaulted through the air and lodged himself into the Kishin Egg’s wing.

It screeched and shook itself like a rabid animal, but Donald remained firm, bracing himself even as it slammed him against walls. The Kishin Egg’s head twisted back and bit down onto his hilt, which would have made Donald bleed if he were still a regular Weapon. Keeping his arm lodged into the monster’s wing, Donald shifted just so he was standing on the Kishin Egg’s back. He slammed his foot down on its back at the whilst shifting it, and impaled the beast. The Kishin Egg screeched and fell into the abyss.

There was the screaming in his ears – whether due to the air current, the kids, or his own voice, he couldn’t tell. He thought he heard the Witch scream, “Forget the rest, get the DeathSword!” But even that faded as he and Kishin Egg descended into darkness.

At least it was until the Kishin Egg finally landed and disintegrated while Donald hit grime-covered stone. Slowly, he retracted his arm and leg from their sword forms, and felt his is forearm throb involuntarily. He gave it an experimental poke and yep, that was going to bruise later. His whole body ached really, but if he didn’t get a move on, he was bound to become monster chow.

Thus, here he was, hiding away in a dark niche.

Donald prayed that his family got out and were safe. Hopefully they’d wait for him to escape first or call Mrs. Beakley (or the DMWA if Scrooge got desperate enough) to get him out, whichever came first. (He didn’t dare ponder on the alternatives.)

When he felt ready, Donald moved, just as a weight grasped his shoulder.

_SHREEEEEK!_

His left arm cut into the wall, a mere inch away from grey feathers and - brilliant green eyes? Donald retracted his injured arm (oh he could already feel his body punishing him for that action) and felt relief and annoyance course through him.

“What are you doing here!?” The niche was still in the dark, but the light from neon green eyes shone the amusement on Uno’s face. He wore the most casual clothes Donald had ever seen him in yet outside of the regular training uniform, along with a back pack slung over one shoulder.

“Master Duclair sent me.” Uno said this matter-of-factly, as obvious as the sky is blue. “You didn’t think we would leave the next possible location for the Witch’s arrival unguarded, did you?” A purposely loud cough interrupted the android’s spiel.

“He sent _us_ here, to be accurate.” Rung another voice, this one deeper and snappy.

Donald peered over Uno’s shoulder. Due and Solomon were watching, well, more scowling and pouting, clearly annoyed if their identical crossed arms told anything. With aid from the light provided by their neon red and aqua eyes, they too seemed to be wearing casual clothes, identical to Uno’s even. Despite the situation, it was cute and Donald wished he had a camera just so he could immortalize it. Who would have thought Dr. Ducklair was into color coding as well?

Yet as amused as Donald was, he could also feel a headache coming along. Getting out alone would have been easier alone. If it were just Uno, it could have been slightly better. But he didn’t know if he had the strength (nor patience) to deal with _all three brothers_ at once.

“You know what, forget I asked.” Donald stood, using his right arm to support him against the wall. He didn’t notice Uno’s eyes flicker to the swath of black barely concealing his purpling bruise. “I have to get back to my family, they should be in the main castle by now. Can you help me?”

They had been working together (well, more like Donald’s been working for _them)_ the past how many months. They were all acquaintances at the very least, though he’d like to think he and Uno were friends. Still, this would be the first time he’s explicitly asked for their help. He didn’t know how they would respond.

Due rolled his eyes, “Then what are you waiting for?”

Donald didn’t wait to be told twice, transforming immediately right into Uno’s hands. (Donald missed that split-second Uno’s mouth quirked upwards whilst his brothers glared back – right before all three schooled their expressions.) Then they all slipped out of the niche, and descended further into the ruins.

The androids’ presence in the ruins could be accounted for research and safeguarding, Uno had explained to Donald. And it was the truth. Uno just omitted that he maybe brought the idea up to Master Ducklair, and perhaps ensured it coincided with the McDucks’ adventure. (Did he do it because he was almost certain Donald was going to be with them? He never gave any explicit hint, but after the announcement was made Due had smirked at Uno and Solomon rolled his eyes in his direction. If those expressions were anything to go by, then Uno wasn’t as obscure as he thought he was.)

Solomon led their group, followed by Uno, then Due. If Uno could feel discomfort, he didn’t feel particularly at ease with Due serving the rear. Still, it was either that or let Due be in the middle and allow him hold onto Donald as the injured party. (“Uno, I’m _fine._ ” “Clearly, as evidenced by the discoloration your grunts.”) Uno would rather serve as the small barrier between them, thank you very much. Sure, they were all aware that Donald and Due were particularly hostile towards each other, but that had nothing to do with it.

Besides, their current dynamic was functional for the situation at hand. Solomon would stop, and immediately all three androids would hide into the nearest niche and wait out the passing horde of Kishin Eggs. If Due’s footsteps shifted a tad bit faster, the rest of them would promptly hasten their speed. Whilst Uno was mentally constructing a map out of the ruins and recording any hallmarks.

(The brothers’ reactions were instantaneous, Donald thought, almost like they were anticipating each other’s’ movements. The lack of verbal communication seemed almost organic, as if they weren’t beings of metal and wires made to look that way. Eventually, once he had the time to look back on it, Donald would realize this was the first time he’d seen them outside of training all at once.)

It seemed that an hour had passed without any combat, but Uno was certain it wouldn’t last. Crouching on a ledge overlooking a long chamber, Solomon stopped and looked at Uno and Due. They both saw what Solomon photographed – a chamber full of Kishin Eggs, with the exit at the opposite end. The three knew the only possible outcome.

Uno lifted Donald closer to his beak and uttered lowly, “We’re going to fight. Ready?” Donald did not respond immediately, and Uno pondered what caused the duck’s hesitation. Based on their current progress, they should be prepared for such scenarios – this was precisely what they have been training for even. Was this not a perfect moment to assess their current capabilities?

Except this wasn’t Donald’s concern at all. There were actual stakes involved now, and no matter how long they’ve trained together, actual real-life combat was always different (whether it be adventuring, sailing or slicing through a horde of Kishin Egg).

“There’s no way around this?” Donald asked instead.

“That is the only unmapped exit on this level.” Uno replied at the same time Due answered, “Yes.”

Donald sighed, then finally hummed his assent. Uno sensed something rippling throughout his body, and knew that Donald was amplifying his wavelength. This felt stronger than all the times they’ve trained. Donald always had something new up his sleeve, and the prospect to experiment new maneuvers left Uno with something akin to excitement.

One second they were all perched atop the unsuspecting Kishin Eggs, and in the next rained hellfire on the horde.

Uno wanted to try the moves they had practiced before, but Donald was adamant on _no_ fancy sword work whatsoever. The android was disappointed, but dropped it. Donald felt heavier in Uno’s hands than usual, but since most foes disintegrated with a cut or two, he filed away the information for later inspection. They were halfway through the hall when a Kishin Egg flung Uno to the aside, knocking Donald out of the android’s hands.

The android slammed hard into the wall, but a quick inner scan revealed his systems were still functional. “Uno!” He looked up in alarm at the Donald’s voice, and saw him lying a yard away. He was too far for even Uno, with his enhanced speed, to reach before the Kishin Egg reached either of them. And then the Kishin Egg shot spikes out of its hide.

The duck watched in horror while the Kishin Egg shot spikes after his friend, but before Donald could move a different another pair of hands grasped his hilt and beheaded the monster, before immediately pouncing on another. Just based on the attack and the feeling of the meister’s hands, Donald knew this was Solomon. He was about to insist to check up on Uno first when the android himself steered a Kishin Egg right into the one in front of Donald and Solomon. The aqua eyed android didn’t react, but Donald felt himself breathe again, and then they moved onto the next target.

Unlike Uno, Solomon wielded Donald just like any other sabre – well, as regular as a sentient weapon could be. He barely had time to think or do anything really rather than slice. Thankfully he was able to catch up to the android’s pace, though he did have to bite back some whimpers whenever Solomon gripped his hilt gripped too tightly.

At some point they were cornered. Before Donald was aware of what Solomon was doing, he was thrown across the floor. Another pair of hands seized his hilt – so tight this time Donald hissed. Due let out a wide arc – Donald anticipated the technique, and held back just enough to reduce quite a number of Kishin Eggs into smothering piles of darkness.

“Unless you want to cut up your brother or cause the structure to collapse on us, nothing stronger than that!” Donald berated the red-eyed android, who gave no indication he even heard the duck.

From the hall’s exit, Solomon called them over – thankfully still whole and intact. The three brothers regrouped, and Due practically threw Donald into Uno’s arms when he passed.

Uno caught Donald single-handedly, but slightly startled when Donald hissed. He was sure now. “You are injured.”

Donald squawked lowly. “It’s no big deal. We have to go.” Uno considered for a moment, and then loosened his hold on the hilt. The sword in his hands felt almost imperceptibly lighter afterwards.

More battles followed, during which Donald would usually find himself with another set of hands every so often. Few of the previous Weapons had lasted long enough for them to try this sort of dynamic, and those who did just simply couldn’t handle it. Donald on the other hand seemed almost used to such an arrangement. Uno had an inkling this wasn’t the first time Donald had multiple meisters at once, based on the details he picked here and there from their conversations during break. It was one less hassle to do deal with at least, but he honestly thought that they would get through the ruins faster if Donald had just stuck with one of them instead. Despite Due and Solomon’s prowess, they moved just slightly more sluggish with Donald in their hand, whereas with Uno they were as smooth as ever. Not to mention Donald seemed to be wearier every time Uno wielded him after the others, especially if he had just partnered with Due. For Donald’s sake, Uno hoped that they would find the Duck family soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The kids were freaking out.

All thoughts of escaping left once Donald had fallen into the chasm. Scrooge barely registered anything except for Launchpad’s hand on his shoulder and the cries of Kishin Eggs behind them. In the pilot’s arms were Louie and Webby, and his hand was on the shoulder of Dewey, who in turn clutched a hysterical Huey.

Someone latched onto Scrooge’s arm, and looking down it was Louie. Tears glistened his eyes and his expression was the most vulnerable Scrooge had ever seen on the child. “We have to go after Uncle Donald! Uncle Scrooge, please we have to go after him!”

The rest of the children chorused in turn, all variants of the same message. _We have to save Uncle Donald!_

Scrooge wanted to do that most of all. He had the urge to jump straight into the darkness and see his nephew alive and whole. (He can’t be anything else. Can’t be anything else.) He already lost Della, he can’t, he _won’t_ lose Donald as well.

But he can’t abandon the children to go after their Uncle. _“The kids come first. If you have to pick, pick them.”_ It was Donald’s ultimatum before allowing the boys to go on adventures. It was common sense at the time, except Scrooge never considered the scenario that it’d either be the kids or _Donald._

He couldn’t choose. He should. He promised to. But Scrooge _couldn’t._

There was screaming and pushing. He was vaguely aware that they were moving and that someone holding tightly to his hand.

(That was now stained with the blood of _both_ of his sister’s children.)

But all he could see was Donald falling into that chasm. Did he even try to reach out? Was his hand really outstretched or was that his mind trying to lessen the guilt building up in his throat?

Scrooge should feel the guilt though, he should drown and suffocate and feel every ounce of it because if he had only _listened_ to Donald.

(He should’ve listened to him many, many times before. Scrooge didn’t know how Donald knew something bad would happen, just that always knew and was almost always _right._ )

Were those outlandish stories when Donald went missing on their adventures really just stories? Were they truths rather than whimsical imagination or hallucinations Scrooge thought that they were? Bad things happen but certainly not _that bad_.

Yet look at the Spear of Selene. Look at what happened now. It did.

Something hit him across the face and he just had enough time to see a little duckling’s – looking so much like Donald and Della - tear streaked face before he felt the floor give away. Scrooge had enough sense to wrap himself around the little duckling, even going as far as to cover him with the top hat – whatever good that will do.

There screams and cries even as they plummeted into darkness. Did they ever even stop? Were those the children? Was it the Kishin Eggs? Were they still being chased? Scrooge didn’t know … he honestly didn’t care. Nothing except for the little duckling tucked in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After what felt like forever, they reached another chamber in the ruins – unlike the rest this was full of artifacts and books and _wait a second._ “Why are we back? I just came from here!” Donald shifted back and rounded on Solomon. “Where’s my family! Where are they?”

Solomon huffed. “Abstract reasoning begs to differ. This is deeper than the ones you previously breached, but based on what we have mapped it leads directly to – “

He didn’t get to finish before Donald squawked and paced in place. He was growing redder by the second. “We don’t have time for this! We were supposed to go back to the main castle! Up not down!” He was heaving and his voice was becoming more incomprehensible every few words, but his whole form was shaking visibly.

Uno’s hand twitched. “Donald it’s not that simple, you see the witch- “Just as he had spoken the earth shook, and then stopped as soon as it happened.

A portal opened at the far end of the chamber, and a figure started walking out of its dark mass. Uno grabbed Donald’s wrist as they started to run back the route they took. They barely got through the before they were nearly snapped up by a Kishin Egg coming out of another mass of black. More poured out, writhing and snarling.

The androids stood back to back, synchronously creating a strategy to get out of the situation quickly and efficiently as possible.

A lilt voice laced with false sweetness rung through the air. “Thank you so much for bringing back my Weapon. Although, I would have appreciated it if you left my Kishin Eggs alone.”

Uno, Solomon and Due glanced at each other, they were almost done with their hasty but no less impeccable strategy. Uno was about to relay the plan to Donald when the duck pulled himself out of the android’s grasp and stomped towards the Witch, arms already shifted into blades. “What did you do with my family?! _”_ The Kishin Eggs snarled and stalked closer, but a raised hand from the Witch silenced the horde at once.

“How should I know? That meddlesome pilot destroyed a whole floor before my Kishin Eggs could get to them.” She shrugged. “They could be anywhere in these ruins. But worry not, they’ll be brought over soon, not completely whole, perhaps, but- Well, not like it will matter - “

Donald cut the Witch off with a roar fitting of a Kishin Egg, and ran straight towards her.

It was the same time a part of the ceiling collapsed in between them accompanied by a chorus of screams and yells. As soon as the cracks appeared Uno had already pulled Donald back, and not a second sooner. “We had a plan Donald!” Uno retorted. He didn’t know why he was doing it. He knew what it was like on the receiving end what with living Due and associating with Donald, but it was the first time he had done so himself “You should know this by now, why didn’t you wait?”

Donald heard not a word, instead focused on the pile of rocks that nearly crushed him. Sprawled amongst them were Scrooge, Webby, and Launchpad. Ice cold fear coated his heart. Where were his boys? Where were - Light shimmered underneath each duck’s arms, and Huey, Dewey and Louie shifted into being. They were groaning, there was muffled cursing he’d berate them for later, and all looked worse for wear but they were _alive._ Donald felt like weeping right there and then.

His moment of joy shattered when the witch dashed forward, nails like talons stretched over his family.

All the stress, worry, relief, fear, joy and fury from the past few hours had finally exploded for all to see.

_“NOT MY KIDS!”_

Donald leapt forward, this time pulling Uno with him. The android staggered, but caught himself into just in time to cut off one of the Witch’s hands. She screamed higher than a banshee and glared at Uno and Donald. There was crackling sounds as her body seemed to grow larger and longer, to the point she was as large as a truck. She loomed over them, but Uno and Donald stood their ground.

Donald muttered low, but Uno heard it loud and clear. “We have to keep her away from the kids – from my family.” Here his voice softened, and it was laced with something Uno couldn’t identify. “And keep them safe, please.”

Donald rumbled and Uno nearly gasped at crackling vibration from the duck. The android had the urge to destroy everything in front of him, but at the same time protect those six lives behind him. Is this what Donald felt?

Uno put aside that thought. There were more urgent matters now. He glanced at his brothers – and he knew they got the message when they sprinted to opposite directions.

Donald and Uno faced their opponent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Running from the Kishin Eggs and Witch. Watching Donald sacrifice himself. Falling into a dark chasm. Landing together, intact and whole albeit groggy. Finding Donald still alive. Sitting like ducks in a room filled with the aforementioned Kishin Eggs and Witch. For any other old man, this series of circumstances would be disastrous for their health. But Scrooge was not any other old man, and though he did not wholly understand the situation, he remembered how to move.

In the midst of the turmoil, he and Launchpad had gathered the kids to the side, knocking away any and all approaching Kishin Eggs. Insistent on keeping the kids in between them, it left little movement for the adults. Launchpad focused on shielding the children from stray attacks, that left Scrooge with pushing away the Kishin Eggs.

Scrooge swiveled his head as one of the children screamed, and he paid for his distraction with a blow to his side. His gasped as the air left his lungs, and then he landed into a pile of mish-mashed weapons. Still gasping, he forced himself to his feet to face the one, two, _six_ Kishin Eggs cornering him.

He couldn’t see his family past the hulking monsters. Scrooge grit his teeth and shifted until both his arms took the blade of Viking Swords. “Out of meh way ye boisterous beasts!”

Scrooge was not any other old man, and he was going show these beasts exactly why.

A Kishin Egg detonated between Launchpad, Webby and the triplets, flinging them to opposite directions. The latter had collapsed against a shelf of books and scrolls, while the boys amongst an array of armor and shields.

At the center of the room, the Witch had shot a beam of shadows at Due, who raised Donald to deflect the beam. It veered to the side, straight toward the armor. Donald shifted out of Due’s hands (“Hey! Get back here!”) and ran as fast as he could. “Boys, MOVE!!”

Just as the triplets heard their Uncle’s warning, the beam was already upon them. The boys huddled and yelped as they heard a boom, waiting for the feeling of burning feathers, but nothing came. Cautiously, they each opened their eyes. There kneeled before them a grey-feathered duck with a shield propped on his arm.

The boys stared at the Meister. His eyes were an uncannily bright shade of green, almost neon. And though he was lithe, they wondered how strong he must really be to have blocked a Witch’s attack _without a Weapon._ (Donald sighed in relief, and knowing they were okay with Uno, leapt back into the fray.)

“Huey, Dewey, Louie, stay close to the rest of your family, and try not to give your Uncle Donald a heart attack.” They nodded instinctively, and the Meister rushed back into battle. None of the triplets were sure if it was their imagination or not, but they thought the Meister smiled at them just before he left.

They were burning with questions. _How did he know their names? How does he know Uncle Donald? Who are they?_ It was a mystery waiting to be solved, but for time being they pushed their inquiries out of their head and followed the strange Meister’s instructions. It was Louie who noticed that he had left the shield behind.

Scrooge was weaponless and he was cornered. But Scrooge McDuck had gotten out of sticker situations, and this was just another one. The Kishin Egg drew back a fist him, one Scrooge was ready to deflect when he was suddenly pushed to the side. He looked up just in time to see a green-clad duck hold back the fist with his bare hands. He stepped on one of the daggers of the floor and caught it as it flew, and before Scrooge could blink the Kishin Egg was already a glowing red soul.

Scrooge looked at the Egg, and then to its killer. No ordinary person, regardless of how much they’ve trained, could battle a Kishin Egg barehanded and escape unscathed. It was unheard of. And yet there was nary a sweat on the grey duck nor was he trying to catch his breath.

The duck finally looked at Scrooge – and he felt a shiver. There was more feeling in a Kishin Egg’s eyes than in those neon orbs, almost like he had no soul (but that would be impossible). He walked over to Scrooge and pulled him up to his feet (he handled Scrooge like a china doll, and and he wondered just exactly how strong this duck was). “Get to safety, Mr. McDuck.” The grey sprinted back to the battle, faster than any regular person.

Scrooge scoured the field, and saw the green-clad duck was one of three people. Three people who were wielding his nephew. A surge of protectiveness nearly made him run right into the fray and whisk Donald away from the Meisters, and a recent conversation with Lord Death floated to the front of his mind.

_“How’s Donald doing?”_

_“Oh good. I was worried something might be up since he’s lasted so much longer than the other Weapons.”_

_“I’ve been told the Meisters can be infuriating.”_

He’d been scouring all his databases for Donald’s possible Meisters, but even with his whole research team on it, nothing came up.

Until now, and yet Scrooge McDuck had no idea who these meisters were.

He watched Donald land in the hands of the green-clad, and the mere sight ruffled the old duck’s feathers the wrong way. He would find out who these Meisters were soon enough. (And if he could prevent them from handling Donald like any old scabbard again, all the better.)

Finally, it was just the Witch. Due and Solomon were on either side, while Uno was right behind her, and Donald was in front. He caught the eye of the neon-eyed android, his own blue orbs flashing. It had been a long day, but at that moment the duck was feeling a little more experimental. Uno smirked, and then Donald was running towards the Witch.

“Donald!” Scrooge shouted, and actually stepped forward until Huey tugged him back. What was his nephew thinking?

Donald would not have escaped her grasp had he not transformed into a scabbard, and effectively sliced the Witch’s shoulder. Uno caught him just in time, and the grin on his face mirrored Donald’s own. With a twirling spin, they cut open the back of the Witch’s head. Her dark energy spilled out of the crack like a gushing fountain and soon her screamed hollowed out into silence.

Silence. It was nearly deafening after the non-stop growls and roars and screams. Finally, the fight was over. Donald was relieved for how peaceful and silent it was, well except from the dripping blood from Donald’s blade. _Oh wait._

He transformed back, and then collapsed. The silence spell shattered as the kids surged towards him. Donald couldn’t get a word in as the pre-adolescents hounded him with cries of concern and questions.

“Uncle Donald - Are you okay? where were you? What happened after you fell? Who are those guys? Do you know them? How could they wield you all at the same time? Where did you learn to transform so quickly? Could you teach us that?”

Donald levelled Dewey an unamused look. “Well, it was worth the shot.” The kids laughed, and even Donald found himself smiling as he embraced his nephews and niece. This was worth all the exhaustion he endured the whole day.

Launchpad and Uncle Scrooge eventually approached, and Webby moved towards the pilot while the nephews sat around their uncle.

“Nice moves back there, Mr. Duck!” Launchpad gave him a thumbs up, which fell after a pointed look from Scrooge. The pilot settled for a sheepish but no less genuine grin. Donald reciprocated with his own, and he felt just whole lot more tired as compared to a moment ago.

Now was the hard part.

“What were you thinking?!” Uncle Scrooge’s screeched, and proceeded with a rant that was becoming more indiscernible as his Scottish accent thickened with every sentence.

Donald was watching his uncle but tried not to let the words affect him too much. He knew Uncle Scrooge was going to hound him on that as soon as he jumped on that Kishin Egg. Now with Uno, Due and Solomon in the picture, that was just additional fuel for the fire. “…was reckless and dangerous!” Donald just had enough patience not to roll his eyes. As if venturing into a cavern that was warned to harbor _a witch_ wasn’t as bad if not worse.

“Why would you do something so _stupid!”_ The sting was practically numb at this point in Donald’s life. He just wondered now how much longer the lecture would continue. How many more names would Uncle Scrooge call him until he felt satisfaction? Would he reach that point of pinning this whole thing on Donald again, as if he didn’t try to stop them in the first place?

Donald’s shoulders slumped. It was rude, Uncle Scrooge most probably knew he wasn’t even listening at this point. He longed for a warm shower and a nap. A long, _long_ nap. He was just barely managing to sit up as it was. He only prayed that his Uncle would barrage him for an explanation _afterwards_.

The sound of wood bouncing off the stone ground stopped his train of thoughts, and whatever inquiry he had on his tongue dispersed as Scrooge wrapped his nephew in an embrace. It was one of the tightest embraces he’s ever had with his uncle, head tucked into his neck, shaking hands bunched into whatever was left of his sailor uniform. When Uncle Scrooge spoke, his voice, was still hoarse and thick, but Donald heard the words loud and clear, “Don’t ever scare us like that again, lad.”

Donald was used to many kinds of Uncle Scrooge. Cocky, bewildered, irritated, relaxed, cold, and warm. An Uncle Scrooge that admitted to feeling fear? For a moment, Donald wondered if he had a concussion atop his other injuries. Yet something flickered in Donald, and before he knew it, he was hugging back. Donald embraced his Uncle, and both held the other as tightly as the kids had hugged mere moments ago. “I’m alright Uncle Scrooge. I’m alright.”

Donald didn’t mind how much time passed. Their hugs were few and far in between, and this was on the longest ones they’ve ever shared. Donald was going to enjoy each second of this. Eventually though, Scrooge loosened his grip first, and Donald knew it was the end of that. But suddenly the hand on his back tightened and he was thrust behind Uncle Scrooge, who was holding up his sharpened arm towards Uno, Due and Solomon.

“Uncle Scrooge!” Scrooge ignored his nephew, his cane serving as a weak barrier - but still barrier no less - between him and the three Meisters.

“Now explain yourselves!” Scrooge demanded. “Who are you? Why are you here? And how dare you touch my nephew!” Donald felt a rock drop into his stomach, as well as a spike of irritation resurface from the ocean of his endless rage. This was _not_ how he intended for his Uncle to meet the brothers (better yet, he wished they would have never met _at all.)_

Donald pulled Uncle Scrooge’s arm. “Calm down Uncle Scrooge! Let me explain!”

Huey yelped. “Don’t point a weapon at the meisters who saved us!”

“Yeah, and they brought back Uncle Donald!” Dewey added.

“If they weren’t here, who knows what could’ve happened!” Piqued Webby.

“Exactly! Right when a Witch appears, three weaponless Meisters just oh so conveniently appear to a family of Meister-less Weapons? How do we know you’re not in cahoots with that blasted witch? Then stabbed her right in the back when it was convenient! They could have possessed your Uncle for all we know!” Donald knew Uncle Scrooge was speaking form experience, and he couldn’t blame him even if his theory was completely, utterly wrong.

Louie eyed the other three Meisters, back to Scrooge, and then to Uncle Donald. He recognized the seed of suspicion plant itself in the youngest triplet’s eyes. Slowly, but deliberately, he walked until he was in the safety of Launchpad’s shadow. Louie raised an eyebrow at the other three kids. Huey, Dewey and Webby looked and shook their heads at each other, and soon they followed suit. The entire McDuck Family safeguarded against the three stranger Meisters.

This was definitely one of the worst meet-ups Donald was cursed to witness.

Solomon stepped up, and Donald sent up a prayer for strength. “To answer in order: classified information. Research. The third is a rhetorical question. We are not affiliated whatsoever with the Witch. Though the last statements is not an inquiry, I’ll answer it anyway: no, we did not possess Donald Duck.” Then he went on to explain how a possessed person would look and act, and Donald was trying to communicate to them to _stop fucking talking._ He’d rather have an awkward silence than have three of the most socially naïve beings try to reason with a family of suspicious adventurers.

“Uncle Scrooge,” He held his uncle’s shoulders and moved around until he was facing his uncle, with his back fully bared to the three meisters. His Uncle’s shackles rose but Donald continued before he could retort, “I know them. What they said is true. It’s fine.”

“It most certainly is _not_ fine! How do you know them?! And who are they to toss you around like they’re your Meisters!”

Before Donald could respond, Due responded, “That is what we are.”

Scrooge’s paused, his face blank. And then his eyes burned like fire and glared past him with the force of all the power he held as a Viking Weapon.

Only one word was in Donald’s mind.

Shit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ensuing Scottish roar and surprised exclamations (and questions) were expected, and Donald just wanted nothing more than to collapse and die. Preferably forever. He settled with sending a seething glare to Due. His mouth was quirked upwards ever so slightly. Oh yeah, Donald to be a pain in ass in the next training session they had.

“Uncle, kids!” Donald raised his voice higher than usual just to be. “Can we please, _please,_ talk about this later? Preferably somewhere safe and with a _bed._ ” 

Scrooge was starting to turn red by that point, but some sense must have been remained because he growled out. “Launchpad, take the children and lead the way out of here.” (He didn’t know the way out, but Huey and Webby went up to his side to whisper directions.) Donald felt bad for the pilot, who had to stand by and watch this emotional debacle.

“Donald,” Scrooge turned to him, hard eyes clearly conveying, “We’re not done with this conversation.” Donald obediently followed Launchpad and the kids, but lingered back just enough to watch his uncle and the three brothers.

Scrooge gave each Meister a scathing look, giving special attention on the one who saved him. He didn’t like any the three, but he disliked Uno the least. He’d give the Meister that much for protecting his family, for now. “You three follow at the very back. No funny business. I will not hesitate to kill or leave you in here to rot. Got it?”

They didn’t reply immediately, and Scrooge briefly wondered if they understood him. From behind the Scot, Donald mouthed, “Say ‘yes’.” The one in green perked up just the slightest bit, then side-eyed his companions.

In sync, so akin to the triplets but lacking so much emotion it was almost robotic, they replied, “Yes.” Rather than being pleased, Scrooge found the synchronized response unsettling and scowled at them. Finally, he retracted his arm and followed his family up the ruins

Donald scrambled up the stairs before his Uncle discovered him dilly-dallying. Scrooge was completely aware his nephew eavesdropping, and just wanted put him out of the misery of feigning innocence. “Donald, you’d be a lousy spy. Now c’mon we don’t have all day.” Donald looked down in shame, and momentarily satisfied, Scrooge began climbing the staircase. Except Donald wasn’t moving, and Scrooge felt the old urge of _something_ resurface as he placed a hand on his nephew’s shoulder and guided him up before him. “You first, Donald.” If Scrooge weren’t looking for it, he would have missed the momentary expression of a deer caught in headlights on his nephew’s face. But he did, and Donald knew he did, and so up they went.

Donald tried many tactics to try to talk to the androids. Feigning exhaustion, dropping his hat, tripping on the staircase, all the tricks he knew. And yet each time was thwarted them with a glare or Uncle Scrooge limply but assertively holding his shoulder. God, he felt like a child again with an overprotective parent. The kids were no help, watching him with that characteristic glint in their eyes. A new mystery to solve. _Great._ Almost as worse as his uncle looking over his shoulder at the brothers every other minute. stay

The one chance none of his family members were looking, he managed to lock eyes with Uno. He tried to convey just how critical this situation was. Fighting a Witch and a horde of Kishin Eggs was hard? Try family.

Uno replied with a shrug and a too-innocent smile.

This day could not get any worse.

**Author's Note:**

> (Self Indulgent Epilogue)  
> (Right before boarding the plane, after Donald barely convinced Scrooge to let the three brothers ride with them) 
> 
> Uno piped. “Donald, you were stiffer than usual today, have you not yet recovered from last week’s session”
> 
> Donald looked like he was dying. Beside him, McDuck choked on air. 
> 
> “I’m sorry, session?” McDuck emphasized the last word towards Donald, who was pointedly not looking at his uncle.
> 
> Uno continued on from McDuck’s left. “Yes. He is usually more flexible and open for experimentation.” He leaned forward to see Donald more clearly, something akin to mirth glinting in his eyes. “Do we need to practice our technique more?” On the other side of the plan the kids wore quizzical expressions Donald thanked God again that they didn’t understand entendre. Except Uncle Scrooge did, and that fact almost made him wish he was captured by the witch. 
> 
> Just for the cherry on top, Uno winked at Donald. Slowly. Clearly. At that precise moment his family was watching. Oh yeah, Donald was giving all three brothers pain next meeting.
> 
> He could feel his uncle’s gaze burning into his head. Donald slumped into his seat, hiding his face with his hat.


End file.
